blackveilbridesfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Biersack
Name: Andrew Denni s Biersack Nicknames: Andy, Andy Sixx Born: December 26, 1990 'PERSONAL LIFE' He was born in Ohio.[4] For his early education, Biersack attended a Catholic elementary school, which he has spoken of in many interviews. Because of the way Andy dressed and the music he listened to, (i.e. The Misfits, A7X, The Damned, The Dropkick Murphies, etc.), he was the target of bullying at school. This bullying is re-enacted in the "Knives and Pens" music video. In high school, Biersack attended Cincinnati's School for Creative and Performing Arts, and majored in drama and vocal music. He left school before graduating to move to Los Angeles to further his potential career, six days after he turned 18.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Biersack#cite_note-Andy_interview-6He took vocal training before recording Set the World on Fire to improve what he could do with his voice. In an interview with Loudwire, Biersack said, "I’m not a religious person but I grew up in a religious community. I went to the funeral for my grandfather, a person that I love very much, and everyone is speaking about how he went to Heaven and how he’s in Heaven. I always fight with that, because I would love nothing more to believe that my grandfather is in the clouds playing Xbox 360 or whatever awesome stuff they have up in Heaven, but I can’t." Biersack has suffered quite a few injuries while performing with Black Veil Brides, most notably his fall from a 15-foot (4.6 m) pillar on June 18, 2011 in Hollywood. In an attempt to jump back onto the stage, he fell forward and hit his chest on the edge, which resulted in 3 ribs shattered (3 lower left), and one displaced.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Biersack#cite_note-17That particular injury caused Black Veil Brides to have to miss the first week of the Vans Warped Tour in 2011.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Biersack#cite_note-19On October 26, 2011, while on another tour in the UK, Biersack broke his nose on the drum riser while performing a gig in Luxembourg, resulting in more missed tour dates. However, two days later, he performed with Black Veil Brides in London. Biersack's stage name was previously "Andy Sixx" up until around 2011 when he decided that he preferred to be called by his birth name, Andy Biersack, although he still accepts "Sixx" as a nickname. He also uses the stage name "Andy BLACK" in his solo project which he announced in May 2014. 'IN THE BAND' At age 16, Andrew Biersack and a few of his friends formed their first band, called "Biersack" (although they only played one show). This project eventually grew into what would later be known as Black Veil Brides. In September 2009 Black Veil Brides signed with the independent label StandBy Records. The writing process for a tour and a record began immediately. In December 2009, the band embarked on their first US tour, titled "On Leather Wings". The group's debut album We Stitch These Wounds was released July 20, 2010 and sold over 10,000 copies in its first week, ranking at No. 36 on the Billboard Top 200 chart, and No. 1 on the Billboard Independent chart. The band's second studio album, Set the World on Fire was released on June 14, 2011 through Lava Music/Universal Republic Records. The bands third album, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones, was released on 8 January 2013. Category:Members